


As The World Falls Down

by Fyre



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl was lost, the Kingdom falling, and the King in ruin. Yet things can always get that little bit worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Since I failed at making a 'Within You' or 'World Falls Down' Rumbelle video, I ended up writing this little beast :)

The labyrinth was shattered, scattered to the four winds. In the heart of the ruin, the King of the Goblins was licking his wounds. The right words. When the time came, when he believed her spent, she knew the right words and turned his world upside down.

You have no power over me.

Jareth cradled a crystal on his fingertips. It trembled, as if it might drift away, and he looked into her world as he had a thousand times since she brought him crashing down. She was smiling and beautiful and her power was beyond contestation.

Even if he wished to, he couldn't venture near her again.

No power.

A shrill giggle made him raise his head.

No goblin dared enter his presence, for fear of his wrath, but the repulsive, grinning creature who waved at him from the other side of the room was as far as could be from a goblin.

"You never had a gift for deals, did you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin chortled. The imp was perched on his toes on the window-ledge, the filthy claws of his hands rattling against the stone. "A crystal, nothing more?" He hopped down onto the floor and skipped towards Jareth, clasping his hands before his chest. "Showing dreams? Really, anyone would think you hadn't done this before."

"What do you want, Rumpelstiltskin?" Jareth said, straightening up from his throne. He was too drained too fight, and the less he encouraged the wretched creature, the sooner he would leave. 

Rumpelstiltskin pressed one hand to his chest and widened his eyes in mock astonishment. "Me? Want something? Tsk tsk, dear. Is that any way to greet a visitor?"

"It's the way to greet you," Jareth replied. "You never come here without a reason."

Rumpelstiltskin hopped on the spot with a delighted giggle. "You reek of misery, Goblin King," he crowed. "What happened? Did you actually care for this one?" Jareth glared at him, half-heartedly baring his teeth. "Oh what a lovely surprise!" Rumpelstiltskin gestured dramatically, one hand to his heart, the other sweeping up. "The mighty Goblin King felled by a mere mortal maid!"

"Get out of here," Jareth snapped. "You have no power here."

Rumpelstiltskin skipped a little closer and splayed his hand on Jareth's chest. "Neither have you, dearie," he cooed. "She took a bite, then threw you away like that lovely peach you gave her. All rotten and unwanted!"

The Goblin King caught the imp's wrist, squeezing cruelly. "Don't try me, imp," he breathed.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes danced with delight. "Oh come, come," he giggled. "Isn't this more fun that moping in a corner?" 

Jareth caught him by the throat with his other hand. "Silence," he snarled.

Rumpelstiltskin's lips peeled back in a grin. "Say the right words," he hissed. 

Jareth's eyes widened and fury tore through him. He slammed the damned imp back against the wall. "You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" he growled, squeezing Rumpelstiltskin's wiry throat. "You couldn't just let it lie."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, the sound vibrating against Jareth's hand. 

Jareth slammed him against the wall again, for good measure, but his heart wasn't in it. And even if it was, he knew how persistant Rumpelstiltskin could be when it came to tormenting him. Tormenting anyone really, but he and the imp had never seen eye to eye. 

He stepped back, releasing Rumpelstiltskin's throat, and the imp dropped to the ground, grinning at him. "What will it take to make you leave?" he demanded.

Crouched at Jareth's feet, Rumpelstiltskin rolled his head, snake-like. He unfolded, suddenly seeming taller, and brought his face within a breath of Jareth's. "How was the child?" he inquired, grinning in a way that was not a smile. "Toby." He drew out the sound. "Toby. A boy child, wasn't it?"

"Why do you care?" Jareth said, turning his back and stalking towards his throne.

"Why indeed." Rumpelstiltskin skipped after him. "Why, why, why." He leapt in front of Jareth and with a hop, was crouched on the throne, facing the Goblin King, fingers curling around the front of the seat. "Why do you woo girls who are stronger than you? Is it madness? Is it love?" He cackled. "Or is it stupidity?"

Jareth's fingers slowly curled by his side. On any other day, he could have crumpled the imp like paper, but now, when his world was dust and his power was dried up like a desert in the sun, he could only glare. "You always watch, don't you, imp? Why? Wanting what you'll never have?"

Rumpelstiltskin pulled up, affronted. "Wanting what I'll never have?" he gasped, clapping one hand to his face. "A Kingdom in ruins? No power? No woman? Oh no! How will I survive?" He grinned again, maliciously, putting his head to one side. "You underestimate the appeal of your charmed little life." He unfolded again, prowling closer to Jareth. "I watch, Goblin King, because I like to see you squirm and wriggle and break."

"I'm not broken, imp," Jareth said coldly.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, and struck a pose, the very one Jareth had been sitting in when he entered, gazing at a non-existant crystal. "No, no, of course," he said, jutting out his lower lip and staring morosely at the point where the crystal would have been. "Watching her, wanting her." He sniggered. "How human."

Jareth went rigid. "Get out."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled and tapped the heavy crescent medallion that rested against Jareth's chest. "Make me, _goblin_. Or is that too difficult?" He leaned closer until he was nose-to-nose with Jareth. He put a finger to his lips. "Is it just children you like to torment? I've heard all kinds of _wonderful_ stories."

"I know what you are, Rumpelstiltskin," Jareth said, low and dangerous. "Your only power is in your deals."

The imp's red eyes danced in amusement. "Maybe so, dearie," he chuckled. "But at least my deals are accepted." He tutted and spun on the spot, gesturing around the room. "All this mess over such a little thing."

"I underestimated..."

"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin's face was suddenly a breath away from his, shadowed by the imp's wild hair. "Yes, you did. You always do, Jareth. Stealing a child? You thought that was the way? You thought she wouldn't care? Oh, how little you know, little goblin!" He laughed suddenly, shrill and gleeful, and tapped Jareth on the nose. "And now, you'll be all alone! Forever!"

Jareth turned away from him, hating him for being right.

"And there it is," Rumpelstiltskin breathed. "There goes the last intact piece of your heart. Crack!"

Jareth's nails were biting into his palms. "Get out."

There was nothing but silence behind him and he turned.

He was all alone.


End file.
